


Long Ride

by got7sbiggestfanboy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbiggestfanboy/pseuds/got7sbiggestfanboy
Summary: Yugyeom and Jackson drive around Seoul but there's a twist.





	Long Ride

_Why am_   _I_ d _oin_ _g_ _this._

 Is all Jackson could think of in this moment. In the back of Yugyeom's car, a vibrator shoved into his ass. He could see that fuckers little smirk in the mirror. It was his idea and honestly Jackson doesn't remember why he agreed to this. It's so risky. Fans know what Yugyeom's car looks like and if they can somehow manage to see him. Bouncing in the backseat, his mouth hanging open, his face flushed...what would happen?

 They would speak about them right? I mean what would you think if you saw your idol clearly getting off in the back off his band mates car?

 “Hyung you look so serious all of a sudden. What's wrong?” He said so fucking teasingly. “You wanted this right? There's no turning back now”

 Yugyeom fumbled around as if he looked for something and Jackson knew exactly what that was. It's the remote for the vibrator. He looked into the mirror and smirked again dangling the remote from his hand.

 “Yugyeomie...please don't-!”

“Hm? What was that? Didn't quite catch that~” He increased the intensity of the vibrator. It was only one level but it's enough to surprise Jackson. He quickly puts his hand over his mouth and pressed his thighs together. They were shaking. Moans were trying to escape his mouth. He started to get more jittery.

 “Hyung you're so cute~” Yugyeom laughed a little and put the remote back down and continued to drive. Sometimes throwing the older a glance.

 Jackson was slowly but surely turning into a mess. Bouncing on the vibrator. Only enough to satisfy him. But not enough to push him over the edge as he didn't want to come in his pants and Yugyeom's car. As the stains are a bitch to get out.

 He started to feel hotter and sweatier. He reached to take his hoodie off. At first he thought that would be enough but soon after even the shirt he wore felt like too much.

 “As much as I appreciate you getting naked hyung…”

Jackson almost forgot that he's in a fucking car. He looked at Yugyeom, surprise painting his face. It made the younger giggle a little. Jackson's so cute.

“You should probably leave at least the shirt on…”

 He's right. First off. People could see the outline of his naked body if he did, which is way too dangerous. Second he'd sweat all over Yugyeom's precious leather interior. Neither of them want any of that so he keeps it on. Whining a little.

 “Sorry hyung, will this make you feel better?”

He increased the intensity again but this time by 2 levels. Jackson throws his head back and pushed his hips down onto the the toy. His mouth hanging open moaning obscenely.

“fuck!!! yugyeomiee~” he moans out loud. His hand tries to cover his mouth but it's too shaky.

 “Feel better hyung?” Yugyeom grinned at him. Jackson nodded furiously. Even though there are so many risks he just can't do anything about it. It feels so fucking good. He even starts to slowly bounce on the toy again. Biting his bottom lip while looking at Yugyeom.

“Feel sooo good~ Want you to fill me up instead~” There it is Jackson cute whiney voice. It has a higher pitch than his usual voice and his filled with moans and pants in between.

 “Later baby. When we're back, yeah?”

 "But I want you now~” he pouts a little.

 “Just wait a little more, yeah? I'll get us back in no-time~”

 With a pout on his face Jackson nods and continues his bouncing and moaning in the backseat. Moaning Yugyeom's name. How he wants him to fuck his brains out when they're back at his place. How good he looks while driving and how he wishes he could touch him right now. Maybe sit between his legs and suck him off while driving. Or sitting on his lap, bouncing on his cock while his driving.

 “Fuck baby. You're so dirty... You're made me so hard…” it makes Jackson moan just hearing his more raspy deep voice when he's aroused. “Can you handle another level until we get back? And don't you dare come.”

 Jackson nods weakly. “Won't come without you, promise!” he moans out. Yugyeom then turns the level on the remote up once more and looks into his mirror. Jackson throws his head back again, puts his hands next to him and clenched them into fists. His hips or more body starts shaking. He chokes out his moans and tears start calling from his cheeks.

“We're almost there baby...just a little longer. Try to put on your hoodie again…”

 Jackson can't nod but tries his best to grab the hoodie and pull it over his head. He's shaking all over. He's so fucking close to coming.

 “That's a good boy~”

 The older moans at the compliment and pushes his hips down in order to prevent himself from coming as they arrive in front of his apartment. He hopes that Yugyeom would turn the vibrator down at least a little bit so we won't look awkward or anything but nope. He just smirks at him, gets out the car and opens the car door where Jackson was sitting.

 “Come here... I'll help you…” He puts one of Jackson's arms around his neck and one of his arms around the olders waist. Jackson throws him a weak glance and lets Yugyeom drag him inside the building.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Instagram: @hyung.mp4  
> I update there + you can talk to me if you want :)


End file.
